forrestfwikifandomcom-20200215-history
Lego Batman Nightwing's Return
At The Batcave, Batman is playing Tetris but fails, swearing. Robin bursts in, saying that a window broke in the kitchen but Batman thinks Robin is hallucinating and sends him to bed. Nightwing pops in and asks if he can rejoin Batman na da batman agrees, saying that he is way better than the other Robin he has. Robin slips in saying if Nightwing joins, what will happen to him, but Batman retaliates and throws a glass bottle at Robin's face, severely injuring him. At the hospital, Batman lets Nightwing take Robin's place since Robin has a face full of glass. Then he knocks Robin's cart over. In Gotham, Nightwing spots a woman in danger and rescues her, she then says that he is the best hero in Gotham. Nightwing is told off by Batman. At Wayne Manor, Tim wakes up and discovers that Alfred has picked him up from the hospital. Also, he has news from Bruce. He says that Robin is to be the new butler. While delivering tea, Tim accidentally pours rat poison in the tea and it kills everyone (except for Superman). In Gotham, Batman offers Nightwing a ride home but Nightwing shows Batman his Cloaking Maginism and leaves for Poker with The Justice League, angering Batman. Before Alfred can show Robin The Bat-Mop, Batman asks Alfred if he has seen his gun and decides to kill himself. But decides to try and deal with Nightwing. Robin decides to kill Nightwing and kills Alfred. But before killing Nighwing, he says he'll watch the new episode of Hannah Montana. Meanwhile, a drunk Batman hears from Nightwing that the villains have escaped from prison. Batman and Nightwing then go in The Batmobile and Batman accidentally wrecks half of his house. In the villains lair, Robin tells the villains the plan a zillion times. Riddler recalls the plan saying when Batman and Nightwing enter, Killer Croc knocks out Batman with a club and Robin would slaughter Nightwing with a Machete. Croc decides to eat Batman but Robin says that Batman will serve as their slave. But Batman and Nightwing enter and Nightwing says a better line than Batman. Batman then turns to Nightwing and says he's gonna fucking kill him because he is so much better than him. So Batman shoots Nightwing but he turns out to be alive. Nightwing kills Croc, Riddler accidentally kills Two-Face and Riddler gets killed by Nightwing. Batman rips out Joker's heart. Robin is about to kill Nightwing but he slips on the blood and slits his own head off. After the credits, Batman asks Nightwing to take him to the hospital since Joker stuffed his knife in Batman's ass. Nighwing falls over and loses his memory, becoming Robin. He only remembers that Batman was pissing him off and decides to become Nighwing. Batman decides to take Robin out to Dairy Quee. Robin says that Batman is the best and Batman replies,"I know." and winks at the screen. Category:Lego Batman: The New Enemy